


She is a Luthor.

by Nononosi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononosi/pseuds/Nononosi
Summary: I saw this prompt on Tumblr: They hated their name. Or maybe it wasn’t really their name, to begin with.
Kudos: 8





	She is a Luthor.

Well to be truthful, Lena didn’t hate her name, she only hated the meaning behind it, the meaning that her brother and mother were too happy (and crazy) to give and too fucking hard to erase. “Luthor” is known as the synonym of hate, pain, death, money, killers, freaks, crazies, destroyers, and so many others.

But sometimes, when she is quite drunk (but not so much, thank you very much), Lena would get this fussy memory of her mother speaking with her father and how in-love she sounded, especially at the end, where she would drop the volume of her voice (sometimes she isn’t sure if they were spoken words), “ _It was a pleasure speaking with you Mr. Luthor, I-I-We love you, come, Lena, send your love to daddy, sweetie_ ”.  
But on a really special occasion where she reaches the equilibrium between being sad, tired and drunk, she would remember how her mother used to finish every story with “ _and then little miss Luthor lived happily and loved_ ”.

So yeah, she couldn’t hate her name, because at one point Luthor wasn’t pain or hate, it was pure love.


End file.
